Photo Butt
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Not entirely what it sounds like...I don't know...Craig has a "small" crush on Tweek. Kenny has an abnormal hobby.What could it be? Creek fluffiness around the end. Rated T for language! Creek One-Shot, and said Bunny!This is my first FanFiction, so don't kill me if it sucks. Second chapter is a rewrite.
1. Original

_Photo Butt Rated T for language This is my first Fanfic so no flames...And if there are any flames,put them out&don't blow air on them to make it worse than it is...What?I'm sucking down caffeinated sodas so I'm "Out of it"...Enjoy!I don't own South Park._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in South Park for me&my friends,Kenny McCorrmick,Tweek Tweak,Clyde Donovan,Token Black&Butters 's my new crew,because things have changed since elementary,although Marsh&them still get into things just never die I suppose...Anyway back to my ,my right hand man,practically my brother,he's been my best friend since we were little has brown hair&blue 's kinda chubby&is self conscious of can be a total woman at times,but he's like a brother that I'll never on,Butters Stotch.I'm actually not surprised I even hang out with hang out with 's McCorrmicks fuck has angelic blonde hair&big,baby blue 's really sweet,is all that I can say about to Token,he's rich,but he's not all snobby like you would think a rich person house has EVERYTHING&that's all I can black hair is usually worn in dreadlocks&he has green eyes that light up with interest in any conversation when he knows something you don' .I'll never know why I hang out with got tired of being pushed around by Marsh&them,so he came to us.A total pervert&still poor,but he knows his shit&is good at giving grade school he ditched the has has striking blue eyes full of mischief&knowing&he has dirty blond ,my favorite person,Tweek,due to his caffeine addiction he didn't grow much,he still wears a button-up shirt with the buttons out of place .His amazingly beautiful coffee colored eyes[with just a hint of caramel]always light up with relief&joy whenever I'm 's basically the same twitchy,shuddering,paranoid blonde mass that he always was...Only I'm in love with him...Last but not least,me,my name's Craig Tucker.I have grey-blue eyes&jet black hair.I'm hot,what else can I say?I'm an asshole&enjoy flipping people off,anyone who messes with Tweek,deals with me&I am not to be messed with.I may not be the strongest,but I'm the most intimidating&serious when it comes to threats,just ask Cartman after I threatened to kick him where the sun don't shine,for taking Tweek's thermos from him.I'm badass with that shit...Anyways onto the story.

It was during lunch,when McCorrmick suddenly came up to me with several photos in his hand&a black eye.

"DUDE,you have GOT to see THESE!,"he exlaimed.I wasn't impressed.

"Why?,"I asked in my mono-tone voice,I just wanted to eat my burger in peace.

"Because,I want to know what you think of them."

"You wanna know what I think?"

He nodded.I flipped him off&went back to eating like nothing happened,until a photo was shoved in my was one of the fattest asses I had ever seen&it was ugly too.I shuddered.

"Who's ass is that"I asked,disgusted with him for showing me a picture of a butt ugly-

"It's Cartman's ass!"he said,with one of the cheesiest grins on his face,EVER.I threw up,luckily I made it to a trash can in time.

"Dude...,"Clyde laughed."What the hell did you eat?,"

Another picture was thrust at me before I could reply.

"NO KENNY!Stop showing me Cartman's ass!"

"It ain't Cartman's ass,I promise."

I looked at the picture.I wondered whos ass could be this...hot...I could fapp to just LOOKING at this ass all day¬ even the best hard-core porn could top it.

"This person gave me the black eye,in case you wanted to know."Kenny said out of nowhere.

"Whoa,"was all I could say.

"It's Tweek's ass,just so you know."he said with trademark Chesire Cat jaw dropped&my eyes widened.

"WHAT?BULLSHIT!How would you have been able to-How would he-Ugh."I said,freaked out.

"GAH!H-Hey g-g-guys.H-H-Hi C-Cr-Craig!"Tweek,more or less shouted.

I could feel a blush growing on my face as I remembered what the picture was of that I was holding.

"Sup,Tweekie."McCorrmick said,giving him a slap on the ass.

That resulted in Tweek giving him the nastiest glare I've ever seen&then flat out bitch slapping him in the face&asking,"YOU JUST DON'T LEARN,DO YOU?".

I was shocked to say the least.

"N-N-Now where is t-t-the picture?"

Kenny played dumb,but then realizing that Tweek was capable of killing him when pissed off(Because it had happened before),sold me didn't believe him,at first.

"Why would C-C-Craig have it?"he asked.

He looked like he had a blush on his face when he said that&lost all of the pissed off attitude.I realized that Tweek couldn't do anything to me,except break the friendship.I protected him from assholes like Cartman&stayed up with him to fend off The Underpants Gnomes.

"It's right here,I have telling the truth"I admittted,rubbing the back of my neck as if it could make me disappear coffee colored eyes stared at my grey-blue ones,but then he looked away with a definite blush on his face.I eyed his then snapped out of was TWEEK for crying out loud,I shouldn't be staring at his ass,he'd freak&most likely have a heart attack&never trust MY SORRY ASS EVER AGAIN!

"W-W-What?OH SWEET JESUS!"was his all he could say.I couldn't take the fact that he most likely never wanted to speak to me again&now he probably read between the lines.I'm in love with him.I've been denying it for a while,but I realized I was in love with him&now,thanks to McCorrmick,I have to tell I run,trying to get as far away from Tweek as possible.

"Where is he going?"someone(Most like Clyde or Token) far as I knew,no one had followed me.I ducked into a janitors closet for good measure.I heard footsteps around the door,but I didn't pay any attention to it.I figured it was just someone walking around the school,since no one uses the full 45 minutes of lunch to then the footsteps stopped outside of the door&the doorknob turned slightly.I held my breath in,until it felt like my lungs would heart was pounding in my then it just paused.I let out a sigh of relief...Perhaps too soon,the door swung open&I was Tweek.

"W-Why t-t-the hell d-d-did y-you r-run?"he asked.

"I-I was afraid of what you would think of me..."was all I could get out.I avoided his gaze.

"C-C-Craig,y-you m-m-make sure t-t-that I-I-I'm h-happy&s-s-s-safe.A-And a-a-a-although I am s-surprised t-that y-you f-f-feel t-the s-same w-w-way a-as m-me,I-I'm r-r-r-relieved&I w-w-wouldn't h-h-have i-it a-any o-o-other w-w-way."he said.I a he saying what I thought he was saying?He really felt the same way...No up Craig!Wake up!I'm not fucking liked me in the SAME fucking WAY too!Before he could say anything else,I basically smashed my lips to his&wrapped my arms around the small of his deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my tongue licked his bottom lip,requesting opened his mouth&my tongue went in.I tasted coffee&cream.I also caught a hint of tongues fought for dominance&tangled together.I pulled away for air first.

"...Fuck,Tweek..."I our breathing was back to normal,we were at it again.I grabbed his cute little ass& sqeaked,but the sound was muffled by my moaned into my mouth&his hands went under my hat,going through my of my hands went under Tweek's shirt,the other went into his the door swung open,revealing us to Kenny&Kenny.

"Hey everyone was wondering where you two-HOLEY FUCKING SHIT!"Clyde immediatly pulled his lips from mine&got out of my grasp.I had a knowing smirk on his 's face grew extremely neck grew hot.

"DAMMIT MCCORRMICK!DAMMIT CLYDE!"I just burst out laughing&Clyde cowered behind jumped about a mile&looked like he was ready to piss himself.

"Come on,let's go back to can finish this at my house after school"I whispered to winked in my face flushed&when I flipped him off,he only grinned in knowing.

"Oh sweet Jesus!"Tweek yelled.I grabbed him by the waist&took him back to school was gonna be awesome,I couldn't wait.

* * *

_Kay that was my first me a little R&R,but no took me a few days to complete&since it was my first one,I know it sucks.I'm gonna write more,but since typing is hard&I have to use Notepad to write them&I am a lazy,procrastinating fuck,so don't expect my stories to be BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!On FanFiction,cause they won't..._  
_And since it's Notepad,I have NO spell check,I'll have to do all spell checking when I edit on Fanfiction,so don't expect the spelling to be perfect._  
_I love all you readers!_


	2. Rewrite

_This is the first time I've done a rewrite of a story. Okay, same story, but I've fixed it up, to make it better than the original, but, I'm not deleting the original, it will forever be my first fanfiction, this is simply a rewrite. Please review, they mean so fucking much. I don't own South Park._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in South Park for me and my friends, Kenny McCorrmick,Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Butters 's my new crew, because things have changed since elementary,although Marsh and them still get into trouble. Some things just never die I suppose...Anyway back to my crew.

Clyde,my right hand man,practically my brother, he's been my best friend since we were toddlers. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He's kinda chubby and is self conscious of that fact. He can be a total woman at times, but he's like a brother that I'll never have.

Moving on, Butters Stotch. I'm actually not surprised I even hang out with hang out with him. He's McCorrmicks fuck toy. Almost angelic blonde hair and big, baby blue 's really sweet,is all that I can say about him.

On to Token. He's rich, but he's not all snobby like you would think a rich person is. His house has EVERYTHING and that's all I can say. His black hair is usually worn in dreadlocks and he has green eyes that light up with interest in any conversation when he knows something you don't.

Kenny McCorrmick. I'll never know why I hang out with him. He got tired of being pushed around by Marsh, and them, so he came to us.A total pervert, and still poor, but he knows his shitand is good at giving advice. After grade school, he ditched the parka. He has striking blue eyes full of mischief and knowing, and he has dirty blond hair.

Now, my favorite person, Tweek Tweak. Due to his caffeine addiction he didn't grow much, he still wears a button-up shirt with the buttons out of place. His amazingly beautiful coffee colored eyes [with just a hint of caramel]always light up with relief and joy whenever I'm around. He's basically the same twitchy, shuddering, stuttering, paranoid blonde mass that he always was...

Last but not least,me. My name's Craig Tucker. I have grey-blue eyes and jet black hair. I'm hot,what else can I say? I'm an asshole and enjoy flipping the bird. Also,anyone who messes with Tweek, deals with me and I am not to be messed with. I may not be the strongest, but I'm the most intimidating and serious when it comes to threats. Just ask Cartman after I threatened to kick him where the sun don't shine, for taking Tweek's thermos from him. I'm badass with that shit...Anyways onto the story.  
It was during lunch, when McCorrmick suddenly came up to me with several photos in his hand, and a black eye.

"DUDE, you have GOT to see THESE!"

He exlaimed.

I wasn't impressed.

"Why?"

I asked in my mono-tone voice, I just wanted to eat my burger in peace.

"Because, I want to know what you think of them."

"You wanna know what I think?"

He nodded.

I flipped him off and went back to eating like nothing happened, until a photo was shoved in my face.

It was one of the fattest asses I had ever seen, and it was ugly too.

I shuddered.

"Whose ass is that"

I asked, disgusted with him for showing me a picture of a butt ugly-

"It's Cartman's ass!"

He said,with one of the cheesiest grins on his face,EVER.

I threw up, luckily I made it to a trash can in time.

"Dude..."

Clyde laughed.

"...What the hell did you eat?"

Another picture was thrust at me before I could reply.

"NO KENNY! Stop showing me Cartman's ass!"

"It ain't Cartman's ass, I promise."

I looked at the picture.

I wondered whos ass could be this...hot...I could fapp to just LOOKING at this ass all day, and not even the best hard-core porn could top it.

"This person gave me the black eye, in case you wanted to know."Kenny said out of nowhere.

"Whoa..."

Was all I could say.

"It's Tweek's ass, just so you know."

He said with trademark Chesire Cat grin.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?! BULLSHIT! How would you have been able to-How would he-Ugh."

I said, freaked out.

"GAH! H-Hey g-g-guys. H-H-Hi C-Cr-Craig!"

Tweek, more or less shouted.

I could feel a blush growing on my face as I remembered what the picture was of that I was holding.

"Sup, Tweekie."

McCorrmick said, giving him a slap on the ass.

That resulted in Tweek giving him the nastiest glare I've ever seen, and then flat out bitch slapping him in the face, asking, "YOU JUST DON'T LEARN,DO YOU?!".

I was shocked to say the least.

"N-N-Now where is t-t-the picture?"

Kenny played dumb, but then realizing that Tweek was capable of killing him when pissed off(Because it had happened before), sold me out. Tweek didn't believe him, at first.

"Why would C-C-Craig have it?"

He asked.

He looked like he had a blush on his face when he said that and lost all of the pissed off attitude.

I realized that Tweek couldn't do anything to me, except break the friendship. I protected him from assholes like Cartman, and stayed up with him to fend off The Underpants Gnomes.

"It's right here, I have it. McCorrmicks telling the truth"

I admittted, rubbing the back of my neck as if it could make me disappear completely.

His coffee colored eyes stared at my grey-blue ones, but then he looked away with a definite blush on his face. I eyed his ass. But then snapped out of it. This was TWEEK for crying out loud, I shouldn't be staring at his ass, he'd freak, most likely have a heart attack, and never trust MY SORRY ASS EVER AGAIN!

"W-W-What? OH SWEET JESUS!"

Was his all he could say.

I couldn't take the fact that he most likely never wanted to speak to me again and now he probably read between the lines. I'm in love with him. I've been denying it for a while,but I realized I was in love with him, and now,thanks to McCorrmick, I have to tell Tweek.

Instead I run, trying to get as far away from Tweek as possible.

"Where is he going?"

Someone(Most likely Clyde or Token)asks.

As far as I knew, no one had followed me. I ducked into a janitors closet for good measure. I heard footsteps around the door, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I figured it was just someone walking around the school, since no one uses the full 45 minutes of lunch to EAT. But then the footsteps stopped outside of the door, and the doorknob turned slightly. I held my breath in,until it felt like my lungs would burst. My heart was pounding in my ears. And then it just paused. I let out a sigh of relief... Perhaps too soon, the door swung open and I was trapped. With Tweek.

"W-Why t-t-the hell d-d-did y-you r-run?"

He asked.

"I-I was afraid of what you would think of me..."

Was all I could get out. I avoided his gaze.

"C-C-Craig, y-you m-m-make sure t-t-that I-I-I'm h-happy and s-s-s-safe. A-And a-a-a-although I am s-surprised t-that y-you f-f-feel t-the s-same w-w-way a-as m-me, I-I'm r-r-r-relieved and I w-w-wouldn't h-h-have i-it a-any o-o-other w-w-way."

He said.

I blinked. Wait a minute. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? He really felt the same way... No up Craig! Wake up! I'm not dreaming. Tweek fucking liked me back. And in the SAME fucking WAY too!

Before he could say anything else, I basically smashed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around the small of his back.

He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my neck.

My tongue licked his bottom lip, requesting entrance.

He opened his mouth and my tongue went in.I tasted coffee&cream. I also caught a hint of cherries. Our tongues fought for dominance and tangled together.

I pulled away for air first.

"...Fuck,Tweek..."

I gasped.

After our breathing was back to normal, we were at it again.

I grabbed his cute little ass and squeezed.

He sqeaked, but the sound was muffled by my mouth. He moaned into my mouth and his hands went under my hat, going through my hair.

One of my hands went under Tweek's shirt, the other went into his pants, cupping his ass.

Then the door swung open, revealing us to Clyde and Kenny.

"Hey everyone else was wondering where you two-HOLEY FUCKING SHIT!"

Clyde immediatly pulled his lips from mine and got out of my grasp.

I groaned.

Kenny had a knowing smirk on his face.

Tweek's face grew extremely red.

My neck grew hot.

"DAMMIT MCCORRMICK! DAMMIT CLYDE!"

I yelled.

Kenny just burst out laughing, and Clyde cowered behind Kenny.

Tweek jumped about a mile and looked like he was ready to piss himself.

"Come on, let's go back to lunch. We can finish this at my house after school"

I whispered to Tweek.

Kenny winked in my direction.

My face flushed, and when I flipped him off, he only grinned in knowing.

"Oh sweet Jesus!"

Tweek yelled.

I grabbed him by the waist and took him back to lunch.

After school was gonna be awesome, I couldn't wait.

* * *

_Okay, that was the rewrite of my first story. I hoped you guys enjoyed. I've improved SO much, since writing my first fanfic, don't you think?  
Please review, you guys are awesome._


End file.
